


Fuckin’ Gallagher

by gallavivh



Series: Gap fillers [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 906 prior, Basically Mickey gets a blowjob from a random ginger to cope, Brief blowjob mention, Canon Compliant, Gap Filler, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Slurs used in quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallavivh/pseuds/gallavivh
Summary: How I like to think Mickey found out about Gay Jesus and Ian’s sentencing
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Gap fillers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185230
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Fuckin’ Gallagher

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's a deleted scene showing how Mickey found out about Ian’s sentencing but I got this idea before I saw it :p
> 
> Twitter/Tumblr: gallavivh

Mickey squirmed in his seat a bit, relaxing a little more. He looked to his left only to notice that at this point the sun had risen, reflecting off the ocean and into his eyes. He didn’t mind that much, it was pretty. The place he was staying at with a buddy was nice, well the nicest place he ever lived in. That only meant the bar was barely floating off the ground. It was quiet sometimes while louder than Mickey’d ever enjoy other times. His phone beeped and he glanced down at the shiny, long red hair on the head currently bobbing up and down between his legs, desperately trying to get him off before the hour Mickey was paying her for was up. Mickey picked up his phone, clicking his most recent Facebook notification. 

As the app opened he was brought to Ian Gallagher’s tagged photos. He clicked on the most recent, “Free Gay Jesus!” was printed in graffiti-style rainbow letters, Ian’s face pictured under it. _What the fuck._ Mickey thought to himself. “There, all done.” The woman said, Mickey just now realizing he had came as he saw Ian’s poster. “Money’s on the table” He mumbled, switching his focus back to the Facebook page, now checking the comments. “No tip?” She asked. “Took you 50 minutes, no tip.” She mumbled under her breath, slamming the door loudly as she left. 

Mickey clicked on the page name, “Church of Gay Jesus” then on the recent news clip they had posted. “Self-proclaimed “Gay Jesus” also known as Ian Gallagher now awaits arraignment, he is being charged with arson. Gallagher had withheld a queer boy from his family, who is accused of trying to send him to conversion therapy for anti-homosexuality. Gallagher then filled a van with gasoline and lit it, luckily no one was hurt.” 

Mickey’s eyes widen as the clip of the incident played. 

“My God’s a Faggot. My God’s a Dyke. My God is Trans. My God’s a junkie, a whore!” the explosion mirrors in Mickey’s eyes. 

“We will not be victims.” _Jesus Christ, Ian_

“Gallagher could be facing up to 10 years, with a plea of not guilty.” The newswoman continues. I'm Natalie Shorma-” Mickey cuts off the video, looking into his own eyes on the black screen. _Fucking Gallagher_

A few moments later a new notification appears, a new news clip was uploaded to the page. “Natalie Shorman, Channel 11 News here with breaking news. Ian Gallagher, self-proclaimed “Gay Jesus” has pled Not Guilty to the charge of arson, by reason of insanity. He now only faces 2 years at District Prison of Chicago. Up next a new enclosure at the Chicago Zoo-“ 

Mickey sat back. _“Only 2 years”, “only” as if he'll ever make it in fucking prison._ Mickey thought as he stood up and began gathering his things. “Goddammit” Mickey mumbled as he left the building, leaving his life in Mexico behind him.


End file.
